


Nightly Visitor

by StormyCloudsFloating



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: A lot of sex, F/M, Fuu may be a little OOC, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Mugen loves to Curse, OCs as Needed - Freeform, Romance, Slight Jin/Mugen, The Artist and the Beast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyCloudsFloating/pseuds/StormyCloudsFloating
Summary: Fuu lives alone after her mother died, working as a romance novelist to try to make end's meat. Unfortunately for her however, an old friend from high school shows up at her apartment one day and makes her sign as the guarantor for his massive loan before disappearing. Now Fuu's not only stuck with a $60,000 debt, but she also has to deal with the rowdy and obnoxious debt collector who wants to get the money from her. Mugen said he would wait from the debt repayment so long as she did something for him...This is technically a crossover between Samurai Champloo and the manga Mangaka to Yakuza (The Artist and the Beast). The lead guy Azuma reminded me so much of Mugen that I couldn't resist.
Relationships: Kasumi Fuu/Mugen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is technically a crossover between Samurai Champloo and the manga Mangaka to Yakuza (The Artist and the Beast), one of my favorite mangas. The lead guy Azuma reminded me so much of Mugen that I couldn't resist. The hair (sort of), the mannerisms, the attitude and the lifestyle seemed that it would be perfectly suited to a Mugen/Fuu Fic. The leading lady Rui is a bit more chill than Fuu so Fuu might seem a bit out of character since I'm not the best at writing characters like her, Though I love her! The plot will mostly follow the manga while adjusting it to better suit Mugen and Fuu's personalities.  
> Please enjoy!  
> First fic in a LONG time and it is not Beta'd so please be gentle :)

Fuu sighed and leaned back in her desk chair, rolling her wrists so they wouldn’t cramp as she scanned over the last two paragraphs on her computer screen. She glared at the text in the hopes that it would somehow rearrange itself to be something actually good. Fuu may not have been a prize winning author but she had a solid readership among young teens and married women who gobbled up her romance novels. She prided herself on writing rose-tinted love stories that let her readers escape the real world and feel the passion and warmth of her characters, with only the most tasteful of nudity and romantic sex, of course.

Fuu gained her love of stories and books from her mother who shared her daughter’s romantic and creative mind. Her mother used to sit with her every evening and tell her stories about princesses, pirates, and samurai, basking in her daughter’s wonderment and unending love for stories. Being with her mother like that almost made Fuu feel like she was in a novel where everything was bright and glowing and always had a happy ending.

She growled in frustration as she highlighted and deleted the inadequate words on her screen. That novel time with her mother didn’t have a happy ending when she finally succumbed to aggressive breast cancer after battling it for eight months. No, happy endings only happened in Fuu’s novels. The real world was complicated and messy which is why she preferred to keep her distance from most of it, instead spending her time in her empty apartment and her fantasy worlds. It’d been two years since her mother died and Fuu’s writing was finally back on track. Fuu took a hiatus from writing when she became her mother’s in home nurse for those last eight months of her life and then the hiatus slowly dragged on as she took care of the funeral, cleaned out her childhood home, and sold it. She briefly considered staying in her old home in the country side where she had spent so many happy days with her mother, but in the end, there were too many painful memories there so Fuu left her hometown and moved to the city to be closer to her editor. 

It took a while, but Fuu’s life was slowly moving on from her loss. For sure her work had suffered and she had definitely not been taking care of her physical health for a long time now, but she was slowly moving on. If only she felt a little more alive. 

Gathering her thoughts and taking a deep breath, Fuu went back to work, finally losing herself in the story. 

. . .

“Why exactly are you doing this personally? Being in charge means you have other people collect for you.” Jin’s monotone called from behind him.

Mugen looked back over his shoulder, his fingers laced behind his head. He grinned, “I’m not really cut out to sit behind a desk, ya know?”

Jin sighed as they climbed the stairs to the second floor of a neat but not fancy apartment building. Mugen began cleaning his ear with his pinky finger as he mused aloud, “Hope she has big tits.”

Jin sighed again.

They came to the last door on the left and Mugen knocked hard.

. . . 

Fuu jerked up at the loud knocking on her door. She had just finished her fourth page of the evening and was making good progress on the fifth, completely lost in her work before the knock. Without thinking, Fuu got up and answered the door, opening it wide enough to see two very tall and very different looking men at her door. One man had glasses and a serious expression with his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He was handsome enough to be one of her protagonists so Fuu looked him up and down making mental notes for a future project. The other and closest to her door was the spectacled man’s opposite. He was deeply tan and clearly athletic with fluffy black hair and wild eyes. When he saw her looking at him, the wild man grinned. 

“Um, can I help you…?” Fuu asked nervously as she adjusted her t-shirt.

“You really just open up you door to strangers?” The wild man snickered as he looked her up and down. Her tits are small. Meh…But she’s not wearing a bra. Mugen’s smirk widened. “You Kasumi Fuu?”

“Yes…”

Mugen leaned against her door frame making Fuu take a small involuntary step back. He held up what looked like a business document up to her face and pointed at the bottom line. “Is this your signature?”

Fuu could feel dread creeping up her spine, “Yes…”

Mugen kept grinning, “This is the loan document you signed as guarantor to Hishikawa Moronobu’s debt and since he’s skipped town, its down to you to pay us back, all $60,000.”

“What?! $60,000?!” Fuu screeched making Mugen wince slightly. “I don’t have that kind of money!” She was panicking.

Mugen leaned in closer, “If you can’t pay then I guess you better start hitting up friends and relatives for cash, girly. Unless you want to find out what other ways we can get the money out of ya.”

Fuu blanched. She didn’t have any family left after her mother died and all her good friends were back home and she didn’t want to burden them with this. No this was her fault for being so stupid as to sign for Moronobu’s loan. But what could she have done? He had busted into her apartment and refused to leave or let her work until she signed. 

“N-no,” Fuu said a bit more calmly. “I’ll pay the whole thing.”

Mugen’s grin returned, “Good on ya, girly.”

Fuu began running through all her finances in her head. After her illness, a lot of Fuu’s and her mother’s money had gone to doctor’s fees and hospital bills but they had both always been savers. With the remains of her mother’s life insurance policy and Fuu’s savings she might have $40,000.

She looked up and met Mugen’s eyes as he quirked a brow with a scar going through it. “I don’t have all $60,000 now but I can get you around $40,000 by tomorrow.”

“And what are we gonna do about the $20,000 that’s left?” Mugen asked, an idea forming in his head.

“I-I don’t know but I will get it to you! I just need more time to find the money! Please sir just a little time!” It had been a while since she used it, but Fuu tried the kicked puppy dog look she used to give the older men in her town in order to get free stuff or discounts. While she’d never been a buxom beauty, Fuu prided herself on having at least a little cuteness to her, at least enough to charm old men. But this wasn’t an old man and the wild guy didn’t even seem to notice her look as he scanned her up and down again. 

He put his hand on the doorframe and leaned in so their faces where mere inches apart. Fuu shrank a little but stood her ground. Mugen smirked, he liked her spunk. “Alright, girly, I’ve got plan. How about this, I’ll let you take some time paying me back if you let me fuck you.”

Fuu blinked up at him. Had her cutesie look worked too well? Some how she doubted that. “What?”

“Let me fuck you and I’ll let you take your time paying me back. Are you deaf or something, bitch?” He returned without any heat or anger behind the words, more boredom.

“N-no I heard you …” Fuu looked away her heart beating faster. Have sex with him? Despite all her romantic prose in her books, Fuu was a virgin. All of her depictions of sex or romance were what she had learned from other books and magazines, no personal experience. Would she do it? Could she do something like that with a stranger she just met? Fuu always thought her first time would be romantic and loving with rose petals and passionate whispers of love and devotion. But here she was being propositioned by some thug to pay off her, Moronobu’s, debt. She wanted to strangle Moronobu right now. Then maybe set him on fire for ruining her maidenly virtue like this. She was her mother’s daughter; she wanted love and all-consuming passion for her first time.

Does it really matter though? Fuu suddenly thought taken aback. Well her mother was dead and it’s not like they lived in the feudal era where a woman’s value was placed on whether or not she was a virgin. And really, if she was being honest with herself, Fuu felt like a bit of a fraud writing about sex and romance she had never experienced. Plus she really needed more time to find some money. Maybe this would be okay? Maybe she could use this bizarre and horrible encounter as fuel for her craft? She looked up at the man again. He didn’t seem all that bad. Pretty rough and not her type, the handsome man in glasses was more her type but he wasn’t offering, but the wild looking man had a certain animalistic draw to him that had a light blush coloring Fuu’s cheeks. 

“Well?” The man pressed.

“O-ok.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! I hope you all enjoy this :)

Oh my god, what have I gotten myself into? Fuu thought frantically as she watched the wild looking man browse around her tiny apartment. He abruptly turned and regarded her calmly. Well at least one of them was calm.

“I don’t mind fucking out here but somethin’ tells me you’ll wanna do this on a bed,” the man said pointedly.

“R-right,” Fuu stuttered. ‘Follow me.” She led him down her short hallway and into her pretty sparse bedroom. She embarrassedly tossed the few stuffed animals she had resting on the foot of her bed into her closet before turning to face the man. Only to find that her face was mere inches from his chest. Without any warning, her shirt was jerked up and over her head before she was unceremoniously pushed on to the bed. Fuu squealed and immediately went to cover her chest while the man dragged down her sweats and underwear. Now she was writhing around trying to cover up as much of herself as she could with the minimal protection her hands and legs offered. Her checks were on fire as she rolled and wiggled around for the man’s obvious amusement. He took a step closer until he was flush with the bed and put his knee up on the mattress beside her. Never taking his eyes off of her, the man started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Hey wait, wait!” Fuu blurted out, completely out of sorts and more than a little frightened with how fast things were progressing. She hadn’t expected romance from the man but this was something else! 

The man frowned from where he had been looming over her, watching her struggles with a hungry smirk, “What is it now? And stop covering up! I’m gonna see a whole lot more than this by the time I’m done with ya.”

Fuu’s mind whirled frantically as more and more of the man’s chest was exposed, corded with lean muscles and dotted with scars. She needed to say something to slow this down a bit or her heart would explode! “You never told me your name!”

The man’s face lost some of its annoyance, but he still looked impatient. “Oh, it’s Mugen; means ‘infinite.’ There. Any other questions before I get my dick in ya?” Mugen grinned, kind of enjoying her squirming. He threw off his shirt and tossed it somewhere near the end of her bed.

Holy Hell! The guy had blue prison tattoos circling both his wrists! If there had been any doubts in Fuu’s mind that this guy was bad news they were gone now. But even the tattoos couldn’t distract her from the sight of his bare muscled chest. Against her better judgement, Fuu felt some heat settle in her lower belly. Mugen took her momentary distraction as an opportunity to undo the button and fly of his trousers. He leaned further into her and Fuu had no choice but to scoot up on the bed to make room for him, kneeling in front of her drawn up legs.

Fuu squeazed her eyes shut, almost afraid to have her first in-person meeting with a man’s … dick? “Ummmm just please go easy on me mister! This is my first time so…” Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

Those seemed to be the magic words because for the first time since entering her bedroom, Mugen paused with his hands on her ankles. Without any movement or sound for a beat, then two, Fuu hesitantly opened her eyes to find Mugen staring at her in confusion mixed with a little bit of wonder.

“Just how old are you girlie?” He frowned.

“I’m 24…”

Mugen let out a breath, “Good. Here I thought for a second you might be making a pedo out of me! How the hell does anyone make it 24 years and stay a virgin? I mean yer not hot or sexy or anything but you don’t look that bad. Though yer too damn skinny; I’m worried yer bones’ll stab me. Do ya ever eat?”

Fuu pouted and crossed her arms, momentarily forgetting she was buck naked in bed with a guy who was definitely a criminal. “I eat! I’m just too busy lately to bother with it and I have a really fast metabolism! And for your information I’ve been to busy to date anyone so there’s no way I could have lost my virginity before now!”

Mugen’s smirk returned as he slowly slid his hands up her calves, “I’m not talkin’ about datin’, bitch, I’m talkin’ about fuckin’.” 

Once his hands reached the backs of her knees, he gave a quick jerk and Fuu was pulled so that her legs flanked his hips, spread open with no where to hide as his hips held her legs apart. Fuu squeaked in surprise and stared up at Mugen as he leaned over her.

Mugen casually moved her hands away from her breasts and over her head as if her struggles were weaker than a fly. “This is my first time with a virgin pussy. Gotta say it’s pretty excitin’.” He leaned down and skimmed his nose across her small breasts before taking her nipple into his mouth and giving it a nice long suck. Fuu gasped in surprise then keened as he continued to lave and suck on the tip in turns. 

Finally Mugen released the bright red bud with an obscene pop, “I don’t usually bother with this shit but in honor of your virgin pussy I’ll be nice and give ya some foreplay.”

Being nice must have meant something different to Mugen than it meant to Fuu because he immediately shifted her two hands into one of his while the other shot down to cup the pussy he was so interested in. Fuu struggled a bit in surprise before she stiffened when his thumb began tracing tight, quick circles on her clit. Fuu may not have had sex but she had masturbated before and this touch was much harder and faster than she had ever used on herself before. Despite the surprise, Fuu soon found herself writhing and gasping under his touch as her juices began to soak his hand. 

Just as she had begun to get lost in the intense pleasure, Mugen thrust a finger inside her without warning. Fuu cried out but thankfully she was wet enough that it didn’t hurt. However the stretch from an unfamiliar finger being thrust in and out of her reminded Fuu of exactly what she’d agreed to. 

“I like the way you squirm like yer tryin’ to get away even though we both know you love this shit, girlie.” Mugen’s grin was pure sin as he added another finger. His grin widened at the responding cry. “Look at ya! Virgin pussy drippin’ all over my hand. Seems like yer ready to me though it’s gonna be a tight fit.”

Mugen withdrew his hands and Fuu opened bleary eyes she wasn’t aware she had closed to watch him quickly strip off his trousers and boxers. Oh god… That was not going to fit. No way. 

Fuu must have said her thoughts out loud because Mugen laughed, “Oh trust me, it’ll fit. And soon enough I’ll have you beggin’ for it, girlie!”

If she wasn’t so drugged out on pleasure and fear, Fuu would have snapped at his cocky tone, but at the moment all she could do was stare as he obscenely wiped her juices onto his cock before sliding it up and down her pussy. She keened softly when the head bumped her clit which only made Mugen return to the spot and bare down with his dick until she writhed the way he liked and moaned. Pleased with her reaction, Mugen lined his cock head up with her entrance and began a merciless push forward.

Fuu gasped at the intense and painful feeling of having something that large enter her for the first time as her hand flew up to grasp his biceps in an effort to ground herself. Even as her nails dug into Mugen’s skin he didn’t let up his hard thrust until he was seated all the way inside her. 

He paused for a moment and at first Fuu thought it was for her to adjust until she realized it was just so he could exclaim, “Fucking hell, girl! This is one tight fucking pussy! You’d better be ready cause I never said I’d be gentle.” He grinned.

“J-just—Ahh! — just get it over with.” Fuu murmured.

Mugen laughed out loud, “Ya know, you’ve got a funny kind of spunk. I like you, bitch!”

Before Fuu could even think to respond, Mugen was pulling out then thrusting back inside her hard. And he didn’t stop there. Mugen set a punishing pace of withdrawals and lightning fast strokes, shaking her mattress and turning Fuu into a gasping, crying mess as the discomfort shifted quickly to pleasure. With every time he bottomed out inside her, Fuu could feel something twisting almost painfully inside her, the pleasure ramping up with every deep penetration. 

After one particularly brutal plunge, Mugen’s mouth found hers and he kissed her hard, holding her jaw with one hand while his tongue licked the inside of her mouth. As Fuu began to blindly kiss back, she noticed vaguely that they hadn’t kissed until he’d already been inside her. For some reason, the thought caused her to clench down on his cock making them both pull apart to gasp.

With every motion of their hips Fuu was being sent higher and higher until it felt as if she was only one small push away from falling...

Until Mugen suddenly pulled out. Fuu whined and searched for his eyes, but Mugen was already flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her hips into the air. She could hear him laughing at her from behind her so Fuu looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

“Oh ho, If looks could kill! Little virgin pussy gets half a fuck under her belt and now she thinks she’s callin’ the shots. I said you’d beg me for it, bitch. Now beg me if ya wanna cum.” Mugen grinned as he gripped her hips and thrust in hard and deeper than before. 

The impact had Fuu seeing stars and crying out as the force knocked her off her elbows and sent her shoulders to the mattress. But of course, Mugen didn’t let up, driving deep with every thrust and making a slapping sound as his hips connected with her ass. Fuu didn’t even know what sounds she was making now as her pleasure built up again. But yet again Mugen stopped before she could cum.

This time Fuu whined and cried instead of glared.

There was a harsh slap to her ass as Mugen’s cock was reinserted, “I said beg, bitch.”

Fuu cried out and tried to force her hips back onto him harder but Mugen held her still and spanked her again for good measure. Finally she broke. “P-Please Mugen. Oh god, oh god. Please please—”

“What do ya want?” Slap. Thrust.

“M-More! Please I can’t any more. Just – Please!” Thrust. Thrust.

“Ya want me to fuck ya?” Thrust.

“Yes! Yes please Mugen!” Thrust. Thrust.

“Ya gonna give me any more attitude?” Slap.

“No! No I won’t! Please fuck me…” Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

“Ha ha. I guess that’ll do. Ya better hold on to somethin’, girlie.”

The advice turned out to be unnecessary because Mugen suddenly grabbed both Fuu’s arms and used them to pull her back harder onto his cock. His hips snapped forward at the same time as he pulled her back onto him making a mess of Fuu. This time he didn’t stop or pull out as Fuu approached her climax, instead he somehow sped up. 

It only took a few more thrusts and Fuu was breaking apart, yelling and crying as she came jerking on his cock. Mugen fucked her through her orgasm and kept going as she lay in a trembling, over-sensitized puddle beneath him. Just when she was about to beg him to slow down, Mugen pulled out and came on her back. He threw himself to the side to lay down next to her and if Fuu had any strength let she would have thanked him for not coming inside.

They laid there for several minutes, both breathing heavily in the silence. Their peaceful moment was broken by banging coming from the other side of Fuu’s bedroom wall. 

It was her next door neighbor, “Keep it down, you fucking animals, some of us are trying to sleep!”

Without missing a beat Mugen banged on the wall even harder and shouted back, “Shut the fuck up or I’ll give you something to yell about!”

The other side of the wall was silent. Mugen turned and looked Fuu over, a smirk forming on his lips, “So ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
